


Hoodwinked

by lindenrosetps



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Guns, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Jason Todd is a good brother, Kidnapping, Sibling Banter, kinda frightening ventriloquist dummies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindenrosetps/pseuds/lindenrosetps
Summary: When Tim said that he wished Wayne Enterprises events were a bit more interesting, being kidnapped by the Red Hood was not what he had in mind. Now he's posing as a hostage while Jason tries to infiltrate Scarface's gang. Surviving Scarface will be one thing, but can Tim survive Jason?A fic for the Batfam Big Bang.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 9
Kudos: 168
Collections: Batfam Big Bang 2020





	Hoodwinked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [screaming_seagull](https://archiveofourown.org/users/screaming_seagull/gifts), [Jassus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassus/gifts), [HouserOfStories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouserOfStories/gifts), [BooksUnderTheStairs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksUnderTheStairs/gifts), [snowlikestardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowlikestardust/gifts).



Champagne glasses clinked gently against each other as the sound of polite laughter drifted through the air. Gotham’s upper crust snacked on caviar as the chandeliers twinkled overhead while they waited for the building dedication to start. In the center of the crowd sat a very tired Tim Drake with a cup of coffee in his hand and dark circles under his eyes.

Tim hated events,  _ especially  _ when he went alone. At least when the rest of the family attended, shenanigans were bound to happen. If a Wayne party didn't end with at least one fight, explosion, scandal, or acrobatic trick gone wrong then it was counted as a failure. He sighed, resting his chin on his hand and trying his best not to doze off as the speaker began to explain exactly who they were dedicating the new building to and why. WayneTech had sponsored the opening, so he was required to be present for the dedication ceremony. Unfortunately, that also meant being awake. 

A burst of gunfire saved him from starting to doze off. Tim bolted to his feet, searching for the shooter and preparing himself for a quick getaway. His gaze fell on the top of a nearby platform and he froze, horror filling him.

_ Oh, no. No. Not now. _

"TIMOTHY DRAKE-WAYNE!" bellowed the Red Hood. "Come quietly and nobody gets hurt."

Tim had to resist the urge to facepalm as he forced himself to look terrified. "A-alright!" he stammered, raising his hands. “Just don't shoot anyone!"

Jason grunted, grabbing his arm as he made his way through the crowd. “Dramatic, much?”

“Jay, what the  _ hell _ ?” hissed Tim.

“Tell Wayne that I’ve got his brat and I want at least ten mil’ for him!” Jason grabbed Tim around the waist and shot his grappling gun through a plate-glass window. Tim clung to him with one arm as the glass shattered around them and they took off through the city.

What in the world was Jason getting him into now?

After a short trip through the city, Tim found himself in front of a large, dank warehouse. The walls were covered in rust and occasional bullet holes and there was broken glass in the higher windows. The doors, however, were solid and impressive.

“Seriously, man, what the hell? I was in the middle of a thing!” said Tim.

He could  _ hear  _ the grin under Jason’s helmet. “Oh, come on. You were falling asleep in there.”

“Still!”

“C’mon, we’re going undercover. You’ll love this.”

“...would it kill you to ask?”

“Yep. I’m infiltrating a gang. You’re my prisoner.”

Tim stared at him for a moment. “I have a  _ life,  _ Jay.”

“Pffft, no you don’t.”   
“I’m literally a CEO!”

“Being kidnapped gets you off work. And name one time in the last month you’ve done something that wasn’t work or work.”

Tim opened his mouth, then shut it again. “So you kidnapping me is…”

“A vacation! In a cell, but still.”

Tim gave a long, dramatic sigh. “I remember Bruce saying the same thing to Dick once. Like father, like son?”

“...Say that again. I dare you.”

“So, why are we undercover, and who are we infiltrating?”

“Scarface is smuggling something. I think he’s gunrunning.”

Tim nodded thoughtfully. “Okay, that’s definitely a problem. Wait,  _ Scarface? _ ”

Jason stiffened at a sound, then quickly grabbed Tim and cuffed his hands behind his back.

A nervous, mousy bald man with glasses emerged from the shadows. On his arm was a puppet dressed in 1920s gangster clothes with a scar tracing down its wooden face. Tim sucked in a breath, resisting the urge to glare at Jason.

_ Scarface.  _ He’d needed all this to infiltrate  _ Scarface. _ Tim was going to kill him. Again.

“Well, Hood,” said the dummy. “You told me you was good, but I never thought you was this good. Nobody can ever get  _ near  _ the Wayne kids.”

“I’m not just good. I’m the best. Now am I in or not?”

“You’re in. But if you stab me in the back…” Scarface waved his tommy gun threateningly. Tim had to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

A smirk crept into Jason’s voice. “Same goes for you, pal.”

The Ventriloquist stuck Scarface out, allowing him to look Tim over appraisingly. “We can milk Wayne dry for this one. Between that and everything else, we’ll be set for life!”

“A-and then we can stop, right, sir?” stammered the Ventriloquist.

Scarface whirled on him furiously. “Do I look like I belong in some retirement home to you?”

“No! No, sir!”

“Good.” Scarface gestured to Jason. “Pack the kid up. Let’s get a move on.”

Jason shoved him indoors and soon Tim was locked away in a makeshift cell; he estimated he could break out in ten minutes, tops.

“This ain’t no five-star hotel, kid,” said Scarface from the other side of the bars. “Better get comfy. And behave, or this’ll get a whole lot worse for youse.”   
“Go easy on him,” said Jason smirking. “He looks pretty scrawny and weak. Probably won’t last long if you rough him up.”

Tim scowled, wishing he could develop Kon’s laser vision and bore a hole straight through Jason’s skull.

\---

Scarface grinned at Jason as soon as they were out of the room. “Y’know, kid, I like you.” He put an arm around his shoulders, which was considerably weird with him being a puppet.

“Uhhh… thanks,” said Jason, removing the arm. “All part of the job.”

“Keep this up and you’ll have a real place in this gang. Might even get in on the  _ big deal _ .” He elbowed him, or attempted to. It was more like being slapped with a doll hand.

“The big deal, huh?” said Jason, keeping his voice carefully neutral. “What is this deal, exactly?”

“Well,” piped up the Ventriloquist, “we’ve been working on smuggling-”

“Quiet, dummy!” barked Scarface, whirling on him. “Did I tell you youse could talk about it? The kid’s not ready yet!”

“Yessir!”

Scarface scoffed, turning back to Jason. “You’ll find out when I’m good and ready for you to find out, you got that? And no snoopin’ around, tryin’ to find the answer! Let’s just say it’s a…  _ surprise _ .”

“Right, right, of course,” said Jason. “Wouldn’t want anyone spoiling the surprise.”

“Now you’ve got it. Prove yourself useful and I might just let you in.”

“How, exactly, do I do that?”

Scarface gestured to the bat symbol on Jason’s chest. “I’m guessing there’s some sorta history behind that. You’re clearly not workin’ with the Bat now, but you’ve done it before.”

Jason stiffened slightly. “If you think I’m working with Batman, you’re dead wrong. I can’t stand the guy. This thing just drives him absolutely nuts.”

“Aha, so you do know him!”

“Once. A long, long time ago.”

“There you go, kid. See, I want the  _ details.  _ Anything and everything you know about the Batman. I want to take him down, piece by piece.”

Jason grinned under his helmet. There were so many things about Batman he could make him believe. This was gonna be  _ fun. _

\---

Tim sighed and threw a stray rock at the cell bars, going over his escape plans for the hundredth time.

_ Scarface didn’t even think to search you, so use some wire and pick the lock. It’s old and should be no problem. If the lock can’t be picked, you could play dead and wait until the guards come in in a panic. Then beat them up and escape. Or try to saw through the bolt with your knife. It looks pretty rusty. No windows, so the best way out is the door. Hide in the rafters, surprise the guards by jumping down. Get out as quickly and cleanly as possible. _

“Knock knock,” sang a mocking voice. Tim stiffened, trying to force himself to be a frightened teenager instead of a very bored vigilante.

The door to the room creaked open and Jason appeared, a tray of food in his hands.

“Really? I’ve only been here for a few hours.”

“Can’t have our favorite prisoner going hungry.” Jason opened the cell and slid the tray along the floor before sitting cross-legged on the ground outside.

Tim blinked, looking at the spread. That… was actually impressive. There was a fresh salad and a hunk of seasoned chicken. “How…”

“Better eat up, Replacement. I risked our damn cover to get you a decent meal for once in your life.”

“Jay, what on…” Tim picked up the mug of liquid on the tray, his face instantly falling. “No  _ coffee? _ ”

“No coffee.”

“Why no coffee? I  _ know  _ Scarface has coffee.”

“You drink that stuff  _ way  _ too much. And, unfortunately for you, I have full control of your diet at the moment.” Jason’s voice was far too innocent as he picked up the fork and handed it to Tim. “Now, eat your veggies like a good little Robin and maybe you’ll get dessert.”

Tim stared at him for a moment. “No. This is cruel and unusual punishment.”

“C’mon, Timmy. Eat your food or I’ll tell Grayson.”

“Dick doesn’t scare me.”

“Then I’ll tell  _ Alfred _ .”

Tim quickly started on the salad. “So, how’s it going with the big, scary puppet-man?”

Jason bit back a snort of laughter, causing Tim to sit up in alarm. “Oh no. What did you  _ do _ ?”

“He thinks I’m in with Batman,” grinned Jason. Tim looked from the symbol on Jason’s chest to his face and back again, raising an eyebrow. “So he’s asking for information on Batman.”

“...what did you tell him?”

“That Batman’s ears can detach from his cowl and launch themselves like rockets.”

“I’m sorry,  _ what? _ ”

“Technically, it’s not even a lie. Dick did it.”

Tim took a long, tired sip of his not-coffee. “Just how much did I miss while I was out looking for B?”

“So much, Replacement. So much.”

“So… do you actually have a plan?”

“Of course I have a plan.”

Tim gave him a skeptical look.

“Get close to Scarface, get the info, grab you and run.”

“That’s… not a lot of planning for a plan.”

“It’s a work in progress.” Jason sighed and knelt next to the bars, all humor gone from his face. “I promise I’ll get you out of here in one piece, Tim.”

“O...kay?”

“I dragged you into this and I’ll get you out of it.”

Tim blinked. “Thanks?”

“Welcome.” Jason grinned slowly. “Not that I care or anything. But if I let you die, B’s gonna kill me. Again.”

Tim scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Sure.”

“Seriously, B’s terrifying. You should’ve seen him last time he thought you were in danger.”

Tim shifted uncomfortably and stabbed his fork into his salad.

“Kid. You… you do realize that he cares, right?”

“Whatever, Jay.” Jason stared at him for a moment, then picked up the mug of water and flung it in Tim’s face. Tim spluttered indignantly, wiping it off and shooting him a death glare. “What was  _ that _ for?”

“That was a wakeup call. B and the others love you, you moron, accept it.”

“...I think I liked you better when you were trying to kill me.”

“Hood!” bellowed one of Scarface’s men. “What’re you doing in there?”

“Just bothering the hostage!” Jason straightened, replacing his helmet. “Catch you later, kid.”

“...bye?” Tim sighed, slumping against the bars and wondering if he’d ever figure out his brother.

\--------

A week passed. Tim shifted in his cage, closing his eyes. Why were kidnappings always so  _ boring _ ? Scarface’s people didn’t even have any good taunts for him.

At least Jason had relented and allowed him  _ one  _ cup of coffee a day. Caffeine withdrawal was not something he wanted to deal with at the moment.

“Hanging in there?” muttered Jason, passing by the cage.

“Yep.”

“Keep it up. We’ll figure this out soon.”

“You said that  _ three days  _ ago.”

“And I’m saying it again. Hold your horses. Being patient builds character, y’know.”

Tim threw a pebble at him. Jason merely grinned, ducking out of the way.

“Scarface still pestering you for info?”

Jason groaned dramatically. “It was funny at first. Now it’s just annoying. Like, you have no idea.”

“Oh no. You have to interact with people. Of your own free will. Outside of a  _ literal cage. _ ”

“Cage is better, trust me.”

Jason frowned, kneeling as he noticed something on Tim’s neck for the first time. “Hold up. Is that a bruise?”

“No?”

“That’s a bruise.”

“So? We get bruises all the time.”

_ “Not while we’re in cages we don’t. _ Seriously, what happened?”

“Nothing.”

Another guard entered the room and Jason stiffened, reverting back to his ‘threatening bad guy’ persona. Tim changed almost nothing about his posture. If anything, he got  _ cockier _ .

“This punk giving you trouble?” grunted the guard. 

“Nope. Not at all.”

“You giving him trouble, punk?”

Tim, to Jason’s horror, lifted a cheeky grin to the guard. “Trouble?”

The guard growled, shoving his baton through the bars and whacking him with it. Hard. Tim winced, pulling away.

“Can it, rich kid.”

“Jeez,” muttered Tim, “you guys need to up your insults.”

“What’d you say?” growled the guard, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him up against the bars.

“Nothing.”

“I’ll show you nothing!” the guard pulled his arm back for a punch.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Jason caught it quickly. “Look, if you hurt him too bad it might ruin our chances.”

“Chances of what?” snorted the guard.

“Wayne’ll be mad if his brat’s damaged. Besides, what if he decides not to pay up? We might have to explore… other options.”

“Wayne won’t care if he’s a little roughed up.”

“He might. Billionaires are tricky.”

“Then we’ll do something else with him. Maybe use him for cheap labor.” The man kicked Tim through the bars and Jason stiffened, resisting the urge to bash his head in.

“Hey, Hood!” called a man from the next room. “Boss wants to talk to you.”

Jason glanced back at Tim, who shot him a subtle wink. He barely nodded, heading for the door. “Alright, I’m coming. Hold your horses.”

“Hey, kid!” Scarface said. “How’re you doing? Liking the new job?”

“Oh, yeah,” said Jason. “It’s great. You’re the best boss in town, really.”

“Good, good.” The puppet grinned, pleased with the praise. “Look, you’ve been here a week.”

“Yeah?” Jason’s ears pricked up. Maybe he’d  _ finally _ get the info he needed.

“Do you have any more on the Bat?”

Jason sighed. He’d gone through nearly every believable lie about Batman that he had. The only other option was telling him that the bat theme was a lie and he actually gained information by communing with the city rats and playing Spice Girls.

Wait. Wait. Communing with the city rats… now  _ there  _ was something. A slow smile spread over Jason’s face.

“You’re right, Scarface. I’ve been holding out on you. Waiting for the right time to tell you the biggest secret of all.”

Scarface narrowed his eyes “Spill it.”

“Batman’s in with the crime lords. It’s where he’s been getting all his information.”

Scarface gave him a deadpan stare. “Sure, kid. And why exactly don’t I know about it?”

“Because he doesn’t think you’re important enough. He just wants the big leagues.”

“Then why haven’t I heard about none of this from them!” spluttered Scarface.

“Do you  _ really  _ think that the Penguin and the Black Mask would tell you if they were in with the Batman? Do you think they’d tell anyone? It’s an open secret, bud. Guess you’re just not big enough to get in it yet. But I can help with that.”

“Get outta here!”

Jason grinned, walking away from the infuriated puppet.

\------

“Fold.”

Jason stared at his cards without really seeing them, his thoughts racing a mile a minute. 

What had he been  _ thinking,  _ putting Tim in a situation where he was bored and had dangerous people to harass? How much had he been hurt already? How and when could he pull him out of there safely?

A crash sounded in the next room and the door was flung open with a resounding bang. Scarface burst through, his eyes blazing.

“All of youse, out!” he bellowed. The dummy kicked at the table ineffectually before whirling on the Ventriloquist. “Flip that table, dummy!”

“But Mr. Scarface…”

“Flip it!”

The Ventriloquist gulped, then kicked the table over, sending playing cards scattering everywhere.

“What’s going on?” asked Jason.

“Just got word from the news that Wayne ain’t gonna play ball.”

Oh.  _ Oh no. _ Bruce had been instructed to stall for as long as possible and so far it had worked. Apparently, their time had just run out.

“Which means that it’s time to take this personal. Wayne’s been messing with our business for too long. Grab the kid, we’re going to the park.”

_ Oh hell no. _ The men hurried out of the room and Jason followed them, trying to stop his heart from racing.  _ Damnit, Tim… _

“‘‘Bout time we got rid of him,” muttered one of the guards. “Kid’s a pain.”

_ No no no no no… _

“We can still get the money out of Wayne!” protested Jason. “He just needs a little more pushing.”

“And what better way to push than a public execution?” If puppets could grin, Scarface would look like the Cheshire Cat.

“You won’t get the ransom if he’s dead.”

“Maybe not. But I got other sources of income. Besides, this should bump our gang’s rep, eh? Thanks for the tip, by the way.”

Jason almost started laughing. Oh, this was not good. He hung behind a bit, then darted around the back way to Tim’s cell.

\----

Tim could start antagonizing a guard again. He could do it. Jason would be furious at him and his side still ached from the last time he’d tried it, but he was  _ so  _ bored.

Then Jason burst through one of the doors, his eyes wide. The guard looked up just in time to get hit with a fist.

“What’s wrong?” asked Tim, climbing to his feet.

“They’re gonna kill you.”

“Cool.”

“No!” Jason frantically unlocked the cell and jerked him out. “Can you not be self-destructive for ten seconds?”

The door slammed open and Scarface burst through, followed by his men. He froze at the sight of Jason, then let out a low growl. “Hood.”

“Heyyy.” Jason waved awkwardly. “Just… grabbing the prisoner!”

“I shoulda known you was a traitor.”

“Who, me?”

“You remember what I said would happen if you stabbed me in the back?” The puppet raised his tommy gun.

Jason tackled Tim out of the way as a spray of bullets landed where they’d been standing.

“You’re gonna pay for this!”

“You prefer card or cash?” yelled Jason, dragging Tim out the side door.

“Get ‘em!” bellowed Scarface. Tim swallowed hard, sticking close to Jay as they darted through the warehouse, the thugs right on their heels.

“Here!” Jason darted into a corner and grabbed a briefcase, tossing it to Tim. “Suit.”

“Distraction?”

“On it.”

Jason jumped out into the open, firing off a few rounds. “Hey, you! Come and get me!”

He was gone as the bullets hit the wall behind him.

Tim was beside him in a moment, dressed in his Red Robin gear. Jason nodded to him as they darted behind a wall of crates, shots ringing through the air.

“Great plan, Jason,” muttered Tim. “Brilliant.”

“Thanks for the input, Replacement!” Jason darted out long enough to fire off a few rounds before ducking down again.

“Anytime!” Tim peered out from behind them carefully, a calculating look on his face. “If I can just get over there….”

“Oh no.”

“I can dodge. I need to take down Scarface. If we knock him out, the rest of the gang will lose it.”

“Red,  _ no.  _ You’re not gonna get over there.”

“Watch me.”

Tim was gone before he could stop him, darting from cover to cover. Jason held his breath, then sent off another burst of fire to try and give his brother some cover.  _ Come on, Tim… come on… _

Then he heard a scream and the blood drained from his face. Peering around the corner, he saw Tim lying on the ground, blood already beginning to pool around him.

“No,” muttered Jason. “No!”

“One bat’s down!” called Scarface. “Get the other!”

It was a mad rush. The gangsters swarmed over the crates, charging after Jason. He let out a roar, firing at them all at once. A few of them  _ may  _ have died, but he was past caring.

As if Batman hadn’t ever killed anyone via trauma. That’s right. He said it.

Finally, Jason found himself face to face with Scarface. 

“I told you I’d end youse if you crossed me, kid,” snarled the dummy, raising his gun.

Scarface moved fast, but Jason was faster. Before the Ventriloquist could blink, Jason had twisted the miniature gun out of the dummy’s hand and onto the floor.

“Please, no!” begged the Ventriloquist as Scarface held up his hands in some approximation of fists. “Don’t hurt him!” It was unclear who he was talking to.

“This was for my brother, you warped rampallian death-token!” Jason ripped the dummy off of the Ventriloquist’s arm and stomped on his face, feeling the satisfying crunch of wood splintering under his boot heel.

The Ventriloquist collapsed to his knees in tears. Jason ignored him, hurrying to Tim’s side instead.

The boy was deathly pale, the pool of blood growing alarmingly wide. Jason quickly pulled up his shirt and pressed a wad of bandages to the wound on his stomach. “Tim? Tim, can you hear me?”

“Told you it’d work,” slurred Tim.

“Uhhh…. Yeah. Work. Let’s go with that.”

“Did we win?”

“We did.” Jason pressed down harder, groping for his comm with the other hand. “Batman? I need backup.  _ Now. _ ”

“We’re on the way.”

Tim’s eyes started to roll back and Jason hissed, continuing to press down. “Hey. No. Stay with me, bird brain.”

“Tryin’,” muttered Tim.

“If you die, B  _ will  _ kill me and I’d rather not die again.” The joke fell flat and Jason felt himself choking back tears. 

“Yeah, wow. Dying. That’d be so bad for you.”

“Oh, don’t start.” Jason bit back a slightly hysterical laugh. He wrapped up the wound, seeing that the bleeding had mostly stopped. “Scale of one to ten?”

“Not quite Pit.”

“That’s… that’s not… okay.” He sighed, pressing Tim’s hand. “Just stay with me. Help’s on the way.”

“Y’know I’m not  _ actually  _ dying, right?”

“You got shot in the stomach. That’s not good.”

“Like it hasn’t happened to me before.”

“ _ It’s not like you build an immunity!” _

Tires squealed on the pavement as the Batmobile rushed up to the curve. Batman jumped out, Black Bat right behind him.

“What happened? How is he?”

“He decided to be a dumbass and got himself shot.”

Tim stuck his tongue out weakly. Bruce gently knelt next to him and began examining the wound. Jason stepped back, swallowing hard. Cass squeezed his hand briefly before beginning to sign.

_ “He will be okay, Jason.” _

_ “He better be.” _

Bruce continued working on Tim for a few agonizing minutes while Jason and Cass watched. Finally, he straightened, gathering Tim into his arms. “He’s stable for now. We can do the rest back at the cave.”

Jason nodded worriedly.

“Before we go, let’s see these guns you’ve been after. We need to be able to tell Commissioner Gordon  _ something. _ ”

Jason pried open the top of the crate, grateful for something to do. Then he froze.

Inside, nestled in straw, was a bunch of Kinder Surprise eggs. “What…?”

“Jason?”

Jason held one up in confusion. “I thought it was guns, B, I  _ swear. _ Look at these things! They’re not even real Kinder Eggs.”

“...Jason,” said Tim weakly. “You let me almost die. For freaking  _ Kinder Eggs. _ ”

“Didn’t you say you weren’t dying?”

“Well, I  _ am now! _ ” 

The boys stared at each other for a moment. Then Tim broke into a raspy laugh. Jason snorted, doubling over. Cass giggled quietly, watching them. Only Batman remained unamused.

“Kinder eggs,” choked Jason. “Oh, man. That’s a new one.  _ Look at these things! _ They’re not even good!”

“Tim still needs medical attention,” said Bruce.

“Yeah, I know.” Jason hastily shoved a few of them in his jacket pockets and ran off to the Batmobile, dropping his helmet on the floor.

The boys sat in the backseat on the way back in awkward silence. Tim finally broke it, looking up at Jason.

“Jay?”

“Hmmm?”

“You did call me brother back there.”

“I didn’t think you were conscious.”

“And you killed Scarface for me.”

“No, I didn’t. You were delirious. From blood loss.”

“C’mon, admit it. You do care.”

“Do not!”

“Do too!” Tim shoved him lightly. Jason almost shoved him back but froze at the last minute.

“Boys!” snapped Bruce. “I will turn this car around and leave you, Jay.”

“Why  _ me _ ? Why won’t you leave Tim?”

“You know the answer to that full well, young man.”

Jason smirked, leaning back in his seat and crossing his hands behind his head. “You were still delirious.”

“I don’t  _ get  _ delirious from blood loss, Jaybird.”

“No, just sleep deprivation.”

“One time! I did that one time!”

“You mean one hundred?”

Tim shoved him again, then smirked obnoxiously. “Y’know, I could get used to this. I can do whatever to you. And you can’t do anything about it.”

“You wanna test that?”

“Yup.” Tim rested his head against Jason’s shoulder, gingerly stretching his legs out and appropriating about 70% of the backseat.

“Fine.” Jason ruffled his hair gently. “But once you’re better, it’s  _ on. _ ”

“Fine by me.” Tim yawned, closing his eyes and drifting off. Jason allowed himself a smile, resting his head against Tim’s as his eyes slid shut. Neither of them noticed the  _ click  _ of a smartphone camera as Cass snapped a picture of the scene.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to my amazing artists and betas! I couldn't have done this without you. Check out the artwork here!  
> https://jassus.tumblr.com/post/631549734732054528/my-second-and-final-piece-for-batfam-big-bang-2020  
> https://kalytera.tumblr.com/post/631549493043740672/heres-my-last-piece-for-the-batfam-big-bang-i  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CGJA_EtlitW/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CGJA9wPl_Pp/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet


End file.
